


magpie nest

by ivama



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivama/pseuds/ivama
Summary: Just this once, everybody lives.





	magpie nest

Your name is Ikol. the child gave it to you, and you have to admit, it fits better than "Mister Magpie." for one, because you are only sometimes a mister.  
For two, because you are no longer a magpie.  
You get the feeling this was meant to go differently. The feeling that you are not meant to be here, not while the child is as well.  
The feeling this exchange was meant to be a deadly one.  
That, however, does not matter right now. What does matter is that the child is here, and he is scared, and it is because of you. He is hurt, and he is distrusting, and it is because of you.  
At least, you think it's because of you. At the moment, you're not sure you are any more Loki than he is.  
Never mind. that can wait, along with all your strange feelings of fate. You file it away, and step slowly closer towards the child, who watches you with something like terror in his eyes.  
He swallows, and speaks. "I'm still alive." It is not a question, but you answer nonetheless.  
"Yes." He is shaking. You can hear his heartbeat, fast. "And now so am I."

**Author's Note:**

> considering making this a longer fic, with an actual story. hmu with your thoughts, please


End file.
